


Pale Yellow Omorashion

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Vividred Operation
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Large Breasts, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Akane drinks something in the fridge that Himawari shouldn't have put in there. As payback, Himawari allows Akane and Wakaba to relieve themselves on her in the bath... but Wakaba may be hiding something else.





	Pale Yellow Omorashion

Akane and Wakaba were helping Himawari clean out her apartment. She had been absent from school for so long, living by herself, that a lot of garbage had built up. Soda bottles and pizza boxes and all sorts of things were scattered about, with the only truly clean area being Himawari’s computer rig. For the first time in a long time, the windows to Himawari’s place were open, letting natural sunlight in.

“I’m not used to this...” said Himawari. “The glare on my screen... I calibrated it...”

“It’s fine,” said Akane. “You won’t have time to be on your computer all day once you’re attending school again. There’s a lot of fun events coming up soon. I’m sure you’ll be awesome at coming up with something for the school festival.”

“I’m not sure if my talents...” said Himawari.

“Maybe you could make a model building a 3D print it,” said Wakaba. “Everything would think that was pretty neat. You have to have more confidence in yourself, Himawari.”

“I’ll try,” said Himwari. “It’s more comfortable here.”

Cleaning out Himawari’s apartment worked up quite a sweat. Akane was happy that their school uniforms were light. It made it easier for her to cool down, especially on the island of Izu-Oshima. Akane looked in the fridge to see if Himawari had any drinks. There were several mostly empty teas, sodas and fruit juices in there, all scattered about with no particular attention to their placement. Near the front of the refrigerator’s top shelf was a drink Akane had never seen before.

It was a pale yellow, and slightly bubbly. It looked like Himawari had reused the plastic bottle, washing it and filling it up with this other drink. Akane called back to Himwari, who was scrolling through architectural pictures on the BBS she frequented. Her gaze never once broke from the screen, absorbed in her passion.

“Himawari! Can I drink this lemonade?” asked Akane.

“Lemonade? Sure, it’s near the-” Himawari said.

“Down the hatch!” Akane replied excitedly. She twisted the cap, which was on rather loosely, and held the bottle to her mouth. She chugged it down, noting that it had a strangely sour, slightly bitter taste for lemonade. The entire bottle was finished quickly. After drinking it, Akane felt an uneasy rumbling in her stomach.

Wakaba looked at the bottle. “What did you just drink?”

“I think it was lemonade,” Akane said.

Himawari got up from the kotatsu where her computer was located, and entered the kitchen. She pushed aside several bottles in the fridge, revealing a slightly sticky, unopened jug of lemonade in the back. Akane looked down at the label for what she had just drank. It was for a grape drink that Himawari had several bottles of, but none of them had anything in this color.

“Akane, you just drank my urine,” said Himawari.

“I told you,” Wakaba said. “The bathroom is just outside, you can take a break from your computer to pee.”

“I was going to get another drink and forgot I left my used bottle in there,” said Himawari.

“It’s not a big deal,” Akane said, placing her hand behind her head. “It didn’t taste that terrible.”

“We have to teach you a lesson, Himawari,” said Wakaba. “You’re going to use the bathroom for once.”

Himawari was lying down in her bathtub naked. Her unkempt brown pubic hair was visible, as were her breasts. Wakaba and Akane were amazed at how large Himawari’s were for her age, shaking a bit when she stepped into the tub. Her belly had a bit of a paunch on it, from all that pizza she had been eating when she wasn’t leaving the house. Himawari rested her head against the back of the bath, while Akane and Wakaba stood near the drain.

They were also naked. Light patches of red and green pubic hair were visible. While Akane was slightly bigger than Wakaba’s chest, she was overall average in build. As they stepped into the bath, one after the other, Akane and Wakaba were rubbing between their legs, teasing their clits and getting their pussies wet. It was all part of what Himawari had agreed to.

“We’re going to give your pee back to you,” said Akane. “I drank a lot, so I have to go pretty badly. Can you lick my pussy to help get it out?”

Wakaba was slightly jealous. Normally, Himwari was only eating her out. Yet, in order to strengthen their bonds, this was necessary. Akane could become Vivid Yellow, after all, and being able to work with Himawari was an important part of that. Standing with her legs about the width of the tub, Akane walked over to Himwari. Her crotch was nearly at Himawari’s eye level, dripping and aroused.

“Once you finish eating my pussy, then you can see what it’s like to drink pee,” said Akane. “I’ve got a pretty full bladder, so drink as much as you can.”

“Okay,” said Himawari.

Reaching around, Himawari grabbed onto Akane’s butt. She had a very plush, soft butt, with a nicely round pair of cheeks. There was plenty for Himawari to hold as she kissed Akane’s pussy, licking at the edge of her lips with her tongue. The flavor of sweat that had built up during the day, and a few drops of piss that had leaked out, were there. Himawari sucked down the salty flavor, quickly swallowing it before she could get used to the taste. Before her eyes, Akane’s clit was getting harder, revealing itself from its hood.

“That’s really good...” said Akane. “My legs feel hot.”

Himawari licked Akane’s slit, tasting the juices dripping out onto her chin. The more she licked, the harder Akane’s nipples became. This didn’t feel like a punishment. Getting to eat her friends’ pussies was a reward. She knew it would only last for so long before Akane couldn’t hold it any longer. Himawari carefully stuck her tongue inside Akane’s pussy, only for Akane’s groans to become even louder.

“I’m gonna burst!” Akane said. “Drink it!”

Akane’s waist opened up, and a stream of hot, golden piss sprayed out. Himawari pulled back and opened her mouth, letting Akane aim it right at her tongue. It filled her mouth with a concentrated, salty flavor, filling her cheeks. Himawari gulped it down, feeling a slightly familiar warmth in her stomach. On a few occasions, she had accidentally drank her own pee when she was tired. This was the first time she was drinking someone else’s. After swallowing her first gulp, it kept on coming into her mouth.

Himawari’s mouth overflowed with pee. It leaked onto her body, dripping down into her cleavage and towards her belly button. It coated her breasts and her nipples, leaving her entire body smelling like Akane’s piss. She kept drinking and gulping it down until the flow slowed to a trickle. Akane asked Himawari to lick her up a little more to clean off the pee that remained.

The licking continued onward, with Akane shivering and moaning in pleasure. When Himawari’s lips pulled away from her pussy, she looked down between her legs. They were sparkling clean, other than the puddle of piss that had begun to form at Himawari’s feet. Akane stepped out of the bath and sat on the stool to the side, letting Wakaba take her turn.

Wakaba had been playing with her own pussy while Akane was relieving herself. The sight of Himawari’s naked body was always a turn-on for her, but having to wait her turn was excruciating. Especially since she had been drinking a lot of tea before stepping into the bath, and her bladder was overflowing. It wouldn’t take much licking for Wakaba to start leaking, adding to the already large puddle of urine that Himawari was sitting in. The puddle was body temperature warm. She looked almost comfortable there, as though it reminded her of her kotatsu.

“Himawari, this is for your own good,” said Wakaba.

Immediately, Himawari placed her lips over Wakaba’s pussy. She started licking and sucking, digging her tongue into Wakaba’s folds. It was as if she knew all of Wakaba’s sensitive spots, going aggressively inside her. Wakaba’s hard clit was pressed against Himawari’s nose, being tweaked and played with as Himawari brought her arousal over the edge.

With her mouth firm over Wakaba, Himawari waited. It started as a small trickle of hot piss that tasted like tea, and soon became a fountain. Wakaba held onto Himawari’s head, spraying wave after wave of pee into her mouth. It was warmer and more direct than Akane’s, and Himawari eagerly gulped it down. It overflowed from her lips, mixing with the pee that already covered her body. Her tongue kept pressing itself into Wakaba, sucking out her juices as the pee kept streaming.

“This is delicious,” Himawari said.

“No, it’s not! It’s pee!” said Wakaba.

“Yes, but it’s your pee,” said Himawari, blushing.

Himawari’s tongue exited Wakaba’s pussy, pushing into her clit. Wakaba came, squirting a jet of nectar onto Himawari’s face. It mixed with the sweat and pee already on Himawari’s body, leaving her smeling particularly rank. Akane sniffed the air and, from a short distance away, knew that Himawari would seriously need to clean herself off. She turned the shower nozzle, spraying Wakaba and Himawari with a jet of lukewarm water.

“I’m getting in too!” Akane said. “Let’s soap each other up!”

Akane gladly lathered up Himawari and Wakaba’s bodies, using it as a chance to grope Himawari’s chest. Wakaba looked on with jealousy as Himawari’s nipples became hard under Akane’s touch. The smell of urine vanished from the bathroom, and the three of them stepped out and put on a new pair of clothes. Himawari’s apartment was clean, and Akane had to get back home for dinner. Her grandpa had a new invention that he wanted to show off.

“Bye, Akane!” said Wakaba. “See you at school.” Akane closed the door behind her.

“She’s gone,” said Himwari. “I’ve had to pee for a while now. She didn’t find out our secret.”

Wakaba stripped down to her underwear and sat on her knees on the floor. Himawari removed her shorts, pulling aside her panties to expose her pussy. “I’m ready.”

“I’m not using plastic bottles anymore, but it’s too much work to go to the bathroom,” said Himawari. “That’s why you’re my toilet, Wakaba.”

A stream of delicious urine, made from the pee that Himawari had drank from her and Akane earlier, made its way into Wakaba’s mouth. She gladly let her body be soaked in it, swallowing down every powerful spray of Himawari’s piss. It was her favorite drink, a habit that she’d started when Himawari was still too unmotivated to move from her computer. Now it was a special bond between the two of them.

“I’ll drink as much as you want,” said Wakaba, swallowing and opening her mouth for more.


End file.
